


After the wake

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, robert comforts aaron, talking about gracie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I know mum and Paddy are in bits, and I cannot imagine how hard it must be for them but, she was my little sister, and …. and I just.... I wanted to be her big brother.”Or...This is what I think happened after they went back to the Mill. Aaron let out his emotions and Robert was there for him to give him comfort.





	After the wake

“Is it okay if I just go to my room?” - asked Liv as soon as they got home. 

“Yeah, sure, but if you need anything...” - said Aaron letting the words hang in the air. She looked at Robert before she answered, and saw his weak smile. It was a promise, a promise for Liv that she can go and grieve on her own, he will be there for Aaron, and it's gonna be alright. 

“I know.” - she sighed as she walked up the stairs. 

Aaron felt exhausted. He was tired, sad, and on the verge of crying. He felt horrible. He loosened his tie, walked over to the couch and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

“I'm here, if you need to talk.... or anything.” - said Robert as he sat beside him, slowly running his hand up and down his back. 

“I know.” - answered Aaron trying not to fall apart, but then he looked up and Robert could see the tears in his eyes. 

“Hey, come here.” - whispered Robert pulling him close. He let him grip his shirt, as his tears started to fall. - “Just let it out.”

“I know mum and Paddy are in bits, and I cannot imagine how hard it must be for them but, she was my little sister, and …. and I just.... I wanted to be her big brother.” - he cried. All Robert could do was stroke his hair, and whisper in his ear, trying to calm him down. 

“I know. And I'm sure she knows how amazing brother you would've been to her.”

“You think?” - he asked in a weak voice as he wiped his eyes. Robert thought his heart will break for him. Seeing the man he loves in pieces was one of the hardest things in his life. 

“I know. Look, you're a great big brother to Liv, and you certainly know how to handle a baby, because of Seb. You would've helped a lot, we all would've, and I know it's not fair, and right now all you feel is pain, but.... it's gonna be better. I promise you.” - he whispered kissing his forehead. 

“I thought I'm gonna handle it better. I was alright at the wake.”

“You can be upset you know. I know you were trying to be strong for your mum's but... we're home now. You don't need to be strong anymore. Let me be strong for you, okay?” - he asked as he held him tight. 

“Yeah.” - he sniffled. 

“Do you want a nice tea?”

“No, I just... I just wanna stay here a bit. With you.” - he said looking right into Robert's eyes. 

“I have a better idea, why don't we go upstairs, get changed, and have a lie down? It will be way more comfy than here on the sofa. Hmm? What you reckon?”

“Okay.” - he said quietly. 

They went up, but Aaron didn't have the strength to take off his suit. His shoes, tie and coat eventually were off, but other than that he was lying in bed snuggling up to Robert fully clothed. Robert kept stroking his back, his arms, while he dropped light kisses to his temple every once in a while. They were quiet, and ten minutes later Aaron fell asleep in Robert's arms. Robert thought about leaving him, and prepare some food for them, but he couldn't untangle himself from his husband. He gave up after a couple of minutes of trying. He stayed there holding him.... just for a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
